UAC announcer
The UAC announcer is an automated/computerized female voice that presents numerous messages at various locales in Doom 3, and its expansion Resurrection of Evil. It is first heard in Mars City and for the last time in the Delta Labs. The messages give clues to the player about his next mission and warn about upcoming environmental hazards (i.e. automated turret guns online). However, some of the messages heard are quite ironic. For instance, when the Marine heads over to a bathroom in Mars City after the demon invasion, the announcer may state that the UAC offers psychological care, after which the player is then subjected to a brief hallucination. MARS CITY "Shuttle Delta Tango 1-4 preparing for departure." - UAC Announcer "Attention: Director Banks, please report to Central Administration." - UAC Announcer "Mars City is a Smoke-Free facility. Please smoke only in designated areas. Thank you for your cooperation!" - UAC Announcer "Attention: Dr. Braddock, please report to Environment Management Office 4-Alpha." - UAC Announcer "Attention UAC Personnel: Interested in earning more credits? Volunteer at Delta Labs today! See your service branch director for more details!" - UAC Announcer "The UAC cares about the quality of life of its employees. Please, take advantage of our quality medical care services." - UAC Announcer MARS CITY UNDERGROUND "Systems Activated. Teleportation will commence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." - UAC Announcer "Structural Integrity At Risk." - UAC Announcer "Warning: Filtration Arm in Motion. Bridge extension in 7 seconds." - UAC Announcer MARS CITY (Revisited) "Video Link-Up requested. Video Link-up requested. Connection Established." - UAC Announcer ADMINISTRATION - UNION AEROSPACE SCIENCE DIVISION "Access Denied." - UAC Announcer "Access Granted" - UAC Announcer ALPHA LABS 1 - UNION AEROSPACE SCIENCE DIVISION "The UAC takes pride in its safety record. Please follow UAC procedures." - UAC Announcer "Warning: EPD laser active." - UAC Announcer "Gas leak stopped. Fire extinguished." - UAC Announcer ALPHA LABS 2 - UNION AEROSPACE SCIENCE DIVISION "Here at the UAC, we make Static" - UAC Announcer ALPHA LABS 3 - UNION AEROSPACE SCIENCE DIVISION "Warning: Toxins present. Please execute clean up procedure." - UAC Announcer "Toxic gas levels decreased 50%." - UAC Announcer "Toxic gases cleared. Waste Disposal Area now safe for entry." - UAC Announcer ALPHA LABS 4 - UNION AEROPSACE SCIENCE DIVISION ENPRO PLANT - ENERGY DISTRUBUTION AND STORAGE "Warning: Coolant Rod 2 offline. Main Reactor Operation temperature exceeding safe levels." - UAC Announcer "Attention: All personnel evacuate the facility." - UAC Announcer "Gas leak stopped. Fire extinguished." - UAC Announcer "Service Bridge now operational." - UAC Announcer "Attention: All personnel evacuate the facility." - UAC Announcer "Hazard Doors sealed. Please contact plant management for immediate assistance." - UAC Announcer "Attention: Reactor Core temperature: 235 degrees Celsius." - UAC Announcer "Attention: All personnel evacuate the facility." - UAC Announcer "Warning: Reactor Core temperature: 585 degrees Celcius." - UAC Announcer "Warning: Reactor Core temperature beyond acceptable levels." - UAC Announcer "Reactor Core temperature: 900 degrees Celcius." - UAC Announcer "Coolant Rod 2: Online." - UAC Announcer "Hazard Doors now open." - UAC Announcer COMMUNICATIONS TRANSFER - "Service Lift called to Station." - UAC Announcer COMMUNICATIONS MONORAIL SKYBRIDGE RECYCLING PLANT SECTOR 1 - RECYCLING PLANT SECTOR 2 - MONORAIL - FACILITY TRANSPORTATION "Now leaving Environmental Reprocessing Center. Next Stop: Site 2." - UAC Announcer "Remember: Safety first! Please do not exit the vehicle without wearing proper environmental protection. In the event of an emergency stop, MARS SEC will be dispatched immediately for your safety. Have a nice day!" - UAC Announcer DELTA LABS SECTOR 1 - UNION AEROSPACE RESEARCH DIVISION "Emergency power only. All Delta Operations suspended." - UAC Announcer "Systems down." - UAC Announcer "Warning: R-r-r-r-reactor core-core-core offline. Please follow safety procedure o-o-o-o-orange." - UAC Announcer "Reactor core offline. Please follow safety procedure orange." - UAC Announcer "Attention: Reactor Core: Online." - UAC Announcer DELTA LABS SECTOR 2A - UNION AEROSPACE RESEARCH DIVISION "Warning: Halon systems active. Access denied." - UAC Announcer "Halon systems deactivated." - UAC Announcer DELTA LABS SECTOR 2B - UNION AEROSPACE RESEARCH DIVISION DELTA LABS SECTOR 3 - UNION AEROSPACE RESEARCH DIVISION "Decontamination chamber sequence initiated." - UAC Announcer "Decontamination process: started. Decontamination: complete. Have a nice day!" - UAC Announcer "Please select teleport Destination." - UAC Announcer "Pad 1 selected." - UAC Announcer "Pad 2 selected." - UAC Announcer "Pad 3 selected." - UAC Announcer "Pad 4 selected." - UAC Announcer "Warning: Chamber malfunction." - UAC Announcer "Maintenance personnel needed in Chamber 3." - UAC Announcer "Please select teleport destination." - UAC Announcer DELTA LABS SECTOR 4 - UNION AEROSPACE RESEARCH DIVISION DELTA LABS COMPLEX CPU CENTRAL PROCESSING "Warning: Security Bridge in motion." - UAC Announcer SITE 3 - RESEARCH AND ANALYSIS FACILITY CAVERNS 1 CAVERNS 2 PRIMARY EXCAVATION (SITE 3) A Category:Doom 3 Roe characters